<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i wanna be your dog by HelenaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806504">i wanna be your dog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWrites/pseuds/HelenaWrites'>HelenaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Widow (Movie 2020), Loki (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sub Loki (Marvel), Submission, Under-negotiated Kink, Whipping, they are just stupid and horny, they do care about each other ok?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWrites/pseuds/HelenaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's relationship with Natasha is complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i wanna be your dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Open your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki heard the voice somewhere above him, and struggled to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from. Blindfolds are tricky in that sense. It got hard to tell after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw worked around the gag shoved in his mouth. His hands, tied up behind his back, opened and closed. He was aching already, and fighting hard not to show it. His cock felt heavy resting against his stomach, leaking steadily into his navel. There was no way to hide it, really. He gave up the pretenses, and opened his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the only part of Loki’s body that was not restrained. He was much too aware of that at the moment. In the position he was in, even turning his neck was hard. Loki felt his cock twitching at the realization. He blushed deeply, yet moved his hips forwards, looking for some sort of acknowledgement. A bit of attention, no matter the type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got it in the form of Natasha’s hand spreading across his stomach, pressing him back into the bed. Although he had the strength to fight her, Loki allowed her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good. I only told you to open your legs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a heavy, wet exhale through his gag. He felt a wild, primal need to rut against Natasha’s hand. To feel her soft, white skin against his member. He squashed it down, mortified by his own needs. By the desperation he was feeling. The restlessness wouldn’t leave him, and he found himself opening his legs further, groaning in protest. His cock twitched again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Natasha slapped him across the face. She waited for a moment, then slapped him a second and third time. It stung more than he expected it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it off. I told you to keep it quiet.” She said, an edge to her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki shivered. She moved to straddle him across the chest, ignoring his throbbing member. He winced with embarrassment. His stomach was dripping with precome. He could tell, even with the blindfold on. Natasha didn’t seem to mind. She gripped the solid muscles of his upper arms, dragging her fingers appreciatively across the skin. Loki threw his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha moved to the back of his shoulders, caressing the sturdy flesh, relishing on the strength of it. She grunted, and grind slowly against his chest. Loki swallowed. There was a new wetness slipping between them, leaving a faint trail across his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki couldn’t see Natasha, but by now he knew her by memory. He could picture her hair, red and longer than ever, styled in a classy ponytail so that it wouldn’t get in the way. The simple black underwear that always smelled of lavender and felt soft to the much. The red lipstick that sometimes left marks across his body, when she was feeling playful. Her piercing eyes and sure hands. The strength she carried herself with, despite her small size.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha stood up. He could hear her footsteps as she walked around the bed, calm and leisured. Like someone who has no destination in mind. No purpose other than to appreciate the view. Loki knew she liked to watch. To see his flushed skin, the tension of his muscles. To toy with him, when there was a window of opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki found it hard to swallow. More than usual. Dimly, he wondered if there was saliva dripping from his mouth, and whether it was very noticeable. He hoped not. He couldn’t imagine it’d be a very attractive look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Natasha could find enjoyment in the strangest things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. Loki squirmed, frustrated. Full of yearning. Natasha circled him, caressing him with the tips of her fingers, laughing at the shivers assaulting his lean frame. Loki could feel something throbbing within himself. A low tingle spreading through his body, full of hunger and agitation. Natasha stopped, and he held his breath. He couldn’t tell where she was standing, if she was close or far away. His chest was gleaming with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand found its way between the curls of his hair. Loki leaned into it, grateful and ashamed of it. She cupped his face, tracing the corners of his lips with her thumb. In what seemed an impulse of the moment, she reached out with her other hand and retired the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like breathing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki worked his jaw quietly. He fought the need to open his mouth and put his tongue around Natasha’s fingers. Some of his lover had liked that, in the past. The lewdness of the act. The promises it held. She wouldn’t appreciate it, though. At least, he didn’t think so. He kissed the tip of the digit instead, his mouth barely open. Natasha paused. Then she offered him her open palm, and he kissed that as well. Then the back of it. Her wrist. The knuckles of her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked this part. More than he cared to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rare times Natasha allowed some tenderness between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were softer aspects to their relationship. Natasha could be a gentle woman, when it was appropriate for her to be. Could say I-love-yous and hold him, and be delicate in ways he hadn’t thought possible before. Never in the bedroom, though. Never during sex. It was one of the many, many walls that stood tall between them, and he didn’t dare try and break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha put the gag on him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are looking too pale, tonight.” She said, withdrawing her hands. “We ought to give you back some color, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki hesitated for a moment. Then nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your legs up. Just like that.” Natasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki struggled to find some balance. Once he did, he raised his calves in the air, leaving the back of his thighs exposed. The first lash came, and he bit into his gag. Natasha had a way with the whip. Her blows were short and precise. She never hit twice on the same place. Instead she went through the whole expanse of skin, leaving red, swollen marks that wouldn’t fade for days at a time. Loki could easily heal them away, yet he never did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He liked this part as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Natasha was cold and methodical. When she nursed her own pleasure at expanse of his, and only brought him to completion at the very end, with a detachment that bordered apathy. As if there was nothing between them but carnal desire. As if Loki were a plaything she used to scratch her itches and kill boredom. As if he were a stupid beast made to serve its betters. To breed and torment at her convenience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki balled his palms into fists. The wetness dripping over his chin and neck was suddenly aparent to him, and he felt it slowly spreading to his cheeks and upper chest. He was definitely drooling. He could feel his cock aching, desperate for attention. For any type of touch. He wondered, in the back of his head, if it was swollen. If it had turned red or purple, as it happened sometimes. His hands felt numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha caressed his hip, and left a furtive kiss on his stomach, close to his navel. He could feel her smile against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moaned. He felt like a knot of lust and sweaty limbs. Eager to please and to serve. To be stepped upon. To be ruined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By her. Only by her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha struck him again, harder this time, on a tender spot close to his balls. He doubled over on instinct, choking on his gag. She stopped, then. Gave him a minute to catch his breath. Loki struggled to swallow his coughs, feeling his throat constricting. His breathing was labored, sort of wet. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Natasha put a soothing hand on his chest, stroking the skin there until it went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew how to do it. When to stop and when to keep going. When to put an end to it, if she messed up. It had been clear to Loki from the first time that she had honed the craft for a long time. That she had done it before, with someone else. He didn’t much like to think about that, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coughing stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t done yet.” Natasha said, grazing his balls with the whip. She tapped them a few times, making him squirm. “We finish when I say we do. Don’t forget that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lashes started again. They were lighter now, falling down on him in quick succession, which made them infinitely more frustrating. Made them sting more. Loki grunted, the sound low and deep. His blindfold felt wet. His whole body was covered in sweat and drool. His thighs were trembling. He whimpered, because he needed to relieve tension, somehow. Because he knew Natasha liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could picture her perfectly, now. Her brow beaded with sweat, her breathing heavy. A self-satisfied smirk unfolding on her beautiful face. He trembled all over. Felt his hips thrusting forwards without his consent. Loki whimpered again, obnoxiously loud. Wanting her to notice. To do something about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You are begging, already?” Natasha almost sounded surprised. “Mmmn, no. No, that won’t do. Don’t be a pussy, you can take more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another lash came, harder than the others. Loki was melting. This is what it was about, in a way. To have his will taken from him. To give in to pleasure and sensation. Let someone else take charge, for once. Every once in awhile Loki just needed this, with such force and desperation that his skin seemed to cry out for it. For Natasha to take him in hand. For her to break him into his most basic elements, like a toy she could dismantle and put together at will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She struck him again, putting all her weight into it, and missed his cock by merely a few inches. Loki sobbed, at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. I like it when you cry.” Natasha said, tapping the tip of his cock with the whip. Loki tensed, taking it for the threat it was. “Like it when you weep for me, like a little bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lash came, then another. Unable to keep it all inside, Loki cried out. A low and vicious sound, barely muffled by the gag. He felt like a glass overflowing with water. Like a tire about to blowout in the road. He was hanging on by a very thin thread, and it was about to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki slumped in a small heap on the bed, panting wetly against the pillow. He felt boneless. Tired like a dog. Natasha put the whip on the bedside table. Loudly, so that he’ll notice. Loki sagged with relief, and lowered his legs. He let himself sink fully into the bed. Natasha allowed him to, placing a steadying hand on his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy.” She said, stroking the skin beneath her fingers. “You did well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki squirmed. His face felt hot with shame and delight. He was dimly aware of the sound of movement at the end of the bed. Bags been opened. Something elastic slapping against skin. He felt Natasha brushing her fingers over the tip of his cock, and jumped at the unexpected touch. She shushed him, stroking his hip with her other hand. Loki groaned. She was wearing thin rubber gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The touch was light. Barely even there. Then she went lower, dragging her fingers down his shaft, his balls, the soft places between his legs. She stopped between his ass cheeks, and rubbed a single finger against him. Loki tensed all over. Natasha didn’t push inside, but threatened to. She pressed on the crack of his buttocks, inches away from breaching him. Loki whimpered around his gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want this?” She asked, pressing the tip of a finger inside. “I think you do. I bet you had men do this to you all the time, when you were a free bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki mumbled something beneath his gag, letting out nonsensical sounds. Natasha pressed a bit deeper, and he closed his legs abruptly, forcing her to withdraw. He couldn’t. Wouldn’t. They had not spoken about this. Even if they had, he would not have agreed. He wasn’t ready for them to go there. Not quite yet. Surely, she’d understand that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment Natasha kept quiet, and Loki feared he’d angered her. Behind his back, his hands opened and closed. Then he felt her shift her weight on the mattress. She reached for his face and kissed his cheek tenderly. Then the other. The tip of his nose. Her fingertips caressed the blindfold, feeling the soft material and the eyelids beneath, but didn’t remove it. She didn’t apologize. She never did, during a scene. Loki understood, nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha kept kissing him, adding some bite to it. A bit of teeth. She sucked on his earlobe, her tongue teasing and wonderful. Loki gasped. He felt his cock jump with renewed interest. Perhaps she noticed. Suddenly, she seemed unusually interested in making a thorough journey of his body. On leaving swollen love bites on the skin of his neck. On sucking on his nipples until they were purple and throbbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She licked a long stripe from his collarbone to his navel, and dipped in the tip of her tongue. Loki groaned, throwing his head back. She kissed his waist, the bone of his hip. Once Natasha reached his cock, though, she offered nothing to it. Not even a peck. Just panted breaths on the too warm skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t given it enough attention tonight, have I?” She said, touching the slit with the tip of her nail. Pressing against the sensitive skin. “Should I mark it for you? So that you’ll remember later? It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand sprawled over the smooth plane of his chest. Natasha slowly dragged it forward, reaching for his neck with practiced ease. She’d taken off the gloves. Loki could feel her warm, soft skin against him. He took a deep breath, readying himself, and soon enough Natasha started to squeeze. Lightly at first, during very short intervals. Then slowly increasing the pressure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come like this? Just from me choking you?” She asked, tightening her grip. Her other hand wrapped around Loki’s cock, giving it a satisfactory squeeze. It grabbed him from the base, gave him a full stroke, then a second, before letting go. Loki was dripping with need. Natasha’s fingers teased the head of his member, just lightly touching him. Forcing him to thrust forward to get friction, to fuck into her fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can, can’t you? I could have you rutting against air and you’d still come if I asked, you stupid slut.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki moaned, so loudly not even the gag could muffle it. Natasha massaged the head of his cock with her thumb, squeezing his shaft with the rest of her fingers. He was close. So very close. His eyes were so tightly shut that there were stars on his vision. She increased the pressure on his throat. Loki could feel his pulse beneath her palm, his heartbeat quickly picking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha stroked him with a sure, unyielding grip, putting an end to her torments. Just letting the pleasure surge through him, wild and unrestrained. He met her attentions with hungry, desperate thrusts. She angled her hand just so to the left, and it was done. Loki felt his orgasm reach its peak, staining the skin of his thighs and stomach. At once, all tension left his body. Loki gave a long sigh, slumping against the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt weightless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clean, somehow. As if purified by her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Loki felt an overwhelming desire to see her. He tried to say so, but his mouth was still stuffed. He whined instead. Natasha reached for his face and took off the gag, seemingly unconcerned by all the drool he had left on it. He heard her put it on the bedside table. It was quiet for a while. Loki wondered if she was looking at him. If she marveled at the ruin she’d made of him. The thought tasted sour in his tongue, and he fought very hard to shut it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were hands on his face. Wet wipes cleaning the skin there, his neck, the back of his ears. Loki blushed, but said nothing. He was suddenly missing his gag a lot. It wasn’t easy to speak, in the aftermath. Natasha didn’t press him. She cleaned the rest of the drool away. She repeated the process with his come stained stomach. His thighs. She took his flaccid cock with ginger hands, and cleaned it as well. Her touch was soft. Almost loving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha undid the knot behind his back, freeing his hands. Loki expected her to take the blindfold off, next. Instead, she pinned his hand to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it there. Outstretch your fingers, like that.” She said, her voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki obeyed, confused. She shifted her weight on the bed, and cupped his hand in hers. Then he felt it. Her wet cunt pressing against his fingers, searching for release. He stretched them further, held them tighter, but didn't move them. She hadn’t asked for that. Natasha laid her body across his, pressing her head against his neck. Loki inhaled deeply. Even after after all the exercise, she still smelled of soft, nice things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well. So, so well, my good boy.” She said, kissing his neck, sucking the skin of his jaw. Feeling bold, Loki put his free arm around her waist. Natasha groaned, rubbing her clit against the tip of his fingers. She picked up the pace. He could feel his hand dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ты же такой красавчик, такой хороший. Котенок мой.” She cooed, then kissed the corner of his lips. Loki kissed her back, letting the strange, unknown words wash over him like a chant. He crocked his finger slightly, wanting to hear her moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha kissed him again, deep and wetly this time. She was moving faster now, her hips thrusting brusquely against his hand. Loki held her closer. She gripped his hand harder, dragging herself all the way from his fingertips to his wrist, then back now. All of a sudden she stilled and then moaned, loud and unapologetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had come all over his hand. His fingers felt impossibly wet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down together afterwards. Natasha cleaned the last remainers of their encounter, and took off his the blindfold. Her ponytail had come loose at some point. Her hair was down over her shoulders in a disarray. The red lipstick had wore off, and despite its dark color, her black underwear looked visibly wet. Loki had done that, somehow. What an odd realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha put an arm around Loki’s chest, resting her head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I tried to… you know.” Natasha said. She was blushing ever so faintly. What a strange night this was. “I thought you’d like it, but you clearly didn’t. We should have talked first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that.” Loki cleared his throat. “There’s no need to apologize. I just wasn’t… well, I wasn’t expecting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha hummed, pressing her lips against his collarbone. Loki’s throat felt tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’ll ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loki was drowsy, hanging on to wakefulness by a thin thread. He didn’t want to sleep, though. This was the part that he liked the most. To have this tiny human woman breathing softly against his chest. To see her soft and unguarded as sleep took over. To get sweet touches. Kisses, sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha could be cold and distant outside of the bedroom. She sent mixed signals, and often pushed him away. He was never quite sure where he stood. What was the status of their relationship. After sex, though, everything between them seemed solid and clear. What was usually very difficult suddenly seemed very easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps someday, it would always be easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Loki was happy to have this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got very emotional, very fast. It was just supposed to be kinky Blackfrost porn, and I ended up writing an almost 4.000 words long fic about nothing but sex and angst. My WIP must be feeling kinda jealous, tbh. </p><p>*Ты же такой красавчик, такой хороший! // You're so cute, such a good boy!<br/>**Котенок мой // My kitten</p><p>It sounds better in Russian, if I'm honest, lol. Leave kudos or comments, if you like! That's what keeps me going :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>